The effects of disulfiram, an aldehyde dehydrogenase inhibitor, on the ultimate oxidation of biogenic amines and of steroid side chains to acids will be investigated in diverse rat tissue to determine if the drug inhibits pathways other than acetaldehyde oxidation. The inhibition of the various isozymes of aldehyde dehydrogenase in different tissue will be determined after administering the drug to rats. Biochemical differences that may exist between rats identified as high and as low alcohol drinkers will be investigated. Among these properties to be studied are the nature of the isozymes of liver aldehyde dehydrogenase and the acid metabolism excreted in the urine.